Don't Leave Me
by Hime Amaterasu
Summary: Jangan tinggalkan kami...


Don't Leave Me

Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

Pair: Sasuke x Hinata and Sasuke x Tenten

Genre: Romance and Angst

Rated T

Warning: Author masih newbie

Happy Reading Minna _

" Kau tak bisa melakukan itu, Sasuke-kun! "

Tampak seorang gadis berambut Indigo berbicara dengan seorang pemuda berambut raven dikamar inap salah satu rumah sakit paling ternama diTokyo.

" Sampai kapan kita harus mengorbankan perasaan kita, Hime?! Sampai kapan?! Yang aku cintai adalah kamu, bukan dia! " Balas pemuda itu tegas.

" Sasuke-kun, kumohon. Jangan membuat semua ini menjadi sulit. " Kata gadis itu memelas.

" Justru kaulah yang membuat semua keadaan ini menjadi sulit, Hinata! " Pemuda itu berbicara dengan tidak sabar.

" Kumohon, Sasuke-kun. Tenten adalah sahabatku yang paling berharga. Dan yang dia ingat saat ia amnesia sekarang cuma, Sasuke-kun. " Kata gadis itu sedih.

Ya, sekarang gadis bernama Hinata dan pemuda bernama Sasuke itu, tengah berdebat dikamar rawat tempat sahabat Hinata dirawat.

" Terus sampai kapan kita bersandiwara seperti ini, Hinata?! " Tanya Sasuke frustasi.

" Sampai Tenten sembuh tentunya. " Jawab Hinata sambil menatap mata onyx Sasuke yang hitam kelam.

" Bagaimana jika ia tidak sembuh? Bagaimana jika ia amnesia selamanya? " Tanya Sasuke sarkastik.

" ... " Hinata diam tidak bisa menjawab. Ia lebih memilih menundukkan kepalanya untuk menatap lantai.

" Bagaimana, Hinata? " Tanya Sasuke sekali lagi dengan nada mengintimidasi.

" Kita harus mengakhiri hubungan kita. " Jawab Hinata dengan pelan. Tapi masih bisa didengar oleh pemuda yang ia cintai.

" Ha.. haha.. hahahaha. Huahahahahahaha. " Tawa Sasuke tidak percaya.

" ... " Hinata diam sambil mendengar Sasuke tertawa.

" Hahaha. Jadi, cuma karena sahabatmu yang amnesia itu mencintaiku, kau ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita berdua, Hime? " Tanya Sasuke tak percaya.

" ... " Hinata memilih bungkam.

Sementara Sasuke tertawa dan Hinata diam,mereka tak menyadari bahwa orang yang terkait dengan percakapan mereka tadi, menatap mereka tak percaya diatas ranjang rumah sakit yang ia tempati.

" Walaupun kau pergi meninggalkanku, aku takkan mau menerimanya dalam hidupku. " Kata Sasuke dengan senyum miring.

" Sasuke-kun kumo- Tenten... " Kata-kata Hinata belum selesai karena ia mendapati sang sahabat menatap ia dan Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Tenten turun dari ranjangnya dan berlari melewati Hinata dan Sasuke menuju luar ruangan. Hinata berniat mengejar Tenten untuk memberi penjelasan. Tapi tangannya keburu dicekal oleh Sasuke.

" Mau kemana? " Tanya Sasuke datar.

" Tentu saja mengejar Tenten Sasuke-kun! " Jawab Hinata sambil menghempaskan tangan Sasuke sehingga tangannya terlepas.

Hinata berlari mengejar Tenten dan meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri.

" Damn! " Umpat Sasuke. Setelah itu, ia juga ikut mengejar Tenten.

 _Don't Leave Me_

Tenten sekarang berlari keluar rumah sakit. Ia melewati jalanan malam yang tidak bisa dibilang sepi. Hinata yang mengejar Tenten tidak hanya sekali saja menabrak orang lain. Hinata melihat Tenten berlari menuju jalan kendaraan.

" _Lampunya masih hijau. Tidak mungkin Tenten senekat itu untuk menyebrang. " Batin Hinata bergejolak._

Dan ternyata, perkiraannya salah bahwa Tenten akan berhenti. Tenten nekat menerobos jalan kendaraan yang sangat ramai itu. Hinata menambah lagi kecepatan larinya. Sasuke yang melihat Hinata akan menyusul Tenten, dengan segera menambah lagi kecepatan laju larinya. Hinata berhasil menggapai tangan Tenten. Mereka sekarang tengah dijalan yang ramai. Dan ternyata, ada satu truk yang akan mengarah kemereka. Hinata yang melihat itu, dengan segera mendorong Tenten kepinggir jalan. Ia tersenyum saat mendapati Tenten sudah ada dipinggir jalan. Dan setelah itu...

Tin tin Brak Duk Zrreeekkkkkkk

Tubuh Hinata tertabrak truk itu dan terlempar sejauh 5 meter. Darah mengaliri beberapa bagian tubuh Hinata. Sasuke dan Tenten berlari menuju tempat Hinata tertabrak. Sasuke yang sampai duluan ketimbang Tenten, langsung meraih kepala Hinata dan menaruhnya dipangkuannya.

" Hime hiks Hinata Hime. Bertahanlah hiks hiks. SIAPA SAJA PANGGIL AMBULANS! " Sasuke menangis.

" Hi..nata. " Kata Tenten sambil menatap Hinata tak percaya.

" Uhuk uhuk. " Batuk itu berasal dari Hinata. Hinata membuka matanya pelan.

 _Hinata POV_

 _Aku merasakan tubuhku mati rasa. Aku tak bisa merasakan apapun. Yang dapat kulakukan hanya membuka mataku perlahan. Setelah aku membuka mataku, Aku mendapati Sasuke-kun dan Tenten menangis dihadapanku. Aku merasa lega bahwa Tenten baik-baik saja. Dan tiba-tiba, rasa sakit mulai menyelimuti tubuhku. Aku merasakan tubuhku tidak akan bertahan lama._

" Sasuke-kun. "

 _Kupanggil namanya dengan pelan. Rasa sakit ini membuatku tidak bisa apa-apa. Tapi aku harus mengatakan sesuatu._

" Aku ingin uhuk Sasuke-kun menjaga uhuk uhuk Tenten. "

 _Aku mengatakannya dengan nada sedih._

" Hime, bertahanlah Hime. Jangan tinggalkan aku, Hime. "

 _Melihat Sasuke-kun menangis membuatku sangat sedih. Aku ingin tinggal, tapi aku tidak bisa. Tubuh ini tidak akan bertahan lama._

" Tenten. "

 _Kupanggil sahabat terbaikku yang berdiri didekat Sasuke-kun. Saat ia mendekat, kuraih tangannya dan tangan Sasuke-kun agar bisa kusatukan._

" Berjanjilah padaku Sasuke-kun uhuk. Bahwa kau akan menjaga dan mencintai Tenten seumur hidupmu eghhh uhuk. "

" Hinata. Jangan pergi. Jangan tinggalkan kami. "

" Hime, kumohon Hime hiks. Bertahanlah hiks hiks. Jangan tinggalkan aku hiks hiks. "

 _Waktuku hampir habis. Aku menatap dua orang yang paling penting dalam hidupku dengan senyuman tulus. Aku mulai menutup mataku perlahan. Selesai sudah. Aku merasakan tubuhku melayang diudara. Saatnya untukku pergi._

End Hinata POV

Hinata menutup matanya perlahan. Senyuman tulus masih menghiasi wajahnya yang manis. Sasuke mencoba membangunkan Hinata.

" Hime! Hime! Bangunlah Hime! Jangan tinggalkan aku, Hime! " Kata Sasuke sambil menepuk pipi Hinata pelan.

" Hinata. " Tenten jatuh bersimpuh. Ia tak percaya bahwa sahabat baiknya telah pergi.

" ARRGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH! " Teriak Sasuke.

Semua orang menatap Sasuke dan Tenten prihatin. Sasuke dan Tenten menangisi kepergian Hinata dengan tangisan yang kencang. Orang yang sama-sama mereka sayangi telah pergi. Untuk menemui Kami-sama sang pencipta.

End

Note: Hy hy! Hime kembali membawa fic pendek. Entah kenapa aku sekarang juga mulai tertarik sama Sasuke Tenten. Oh ya, tolong ya jangan minta buatkan prekuel atau sekuel. Otak ane masih blank gara2 buat 14 surat dalam sehari T_T Batas imajinasiku cuma segini. Tapi jika kalian bantu aku menyusun ceritanya, mungkin aku bisa lanjutin cerita ini. Tidak ada unsur pemaksaan. Jika kalian mau bantu aku, kalian tinggal chat saja aku diline. Ini id lineku: Wuhinata12 . Ya sudah, sampai disini dulu ya. Kita ketemu lagi diceritaku yang lain. Bye bye minna _


End file.
